


this time he doesn't have a heart

by marvelrosewuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Marvel Universe, Villain Tony Stark, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelrosewuff/pseuds/marvelrosewuff
Summary: This is an AU where Tony is a villain, trying discreetly to teach Peter about becoming a hero. He took it too far this time.





	this time he doesn't have a heart

Peter Parker knew he was a dead man.

As he saw the figure rising from the flames, like a phoenix reborn, he closed his eyes, wincing with pain as he grasped his side. His hand came away sticky with blood, plastered with fabric, as he attempted to sit up. Pain spiked through him and he gave a little gasp, slumping down again.

There was the sound, the sound he knew too well, of repulsors firing up. Peter wearily glanced up to see Tony Stark’s iron-clad hand pointing at his bloodied and grime-covered face, the circle in the middle painfully bright. His heart pounded ever faster as the villian stepped closer.

Tony knelt down, his face uncovered. For a few seconds he stared thoughtfully at Peter. Then he lowered his hand, letting his suit draw back to reveal his hand. Peter tried not to flinch and close his eyes as the rough, warm hand touched his cheek, caressing it for a moment.

“Y’know, it’s such as shame,” Tony murmured, tilting Peter’s head so that the teenager was looking directly at him. “You could have joined me, Peter. You wouldn’t be lying here, dying. You’d be right at my side, safe and strong. Why would you reject that?”

“Because I have better things to do than selling weapons to low-lifes,” Peter rasped, glaring up at Tony.

Tony drew his hand back, slightly surprised at the powerful and hateful response from Peter. He narrowed his eyes. Peter stared back, his eyes went from burning with hate to brimming with pain again and, although he hid it well, Tony could see the fear. He sighed.

“I tried to shape you into greatness. You could have become a wonderful hero, but you were too ambitious. I gotta admit, though, you had guts trying to fight me head-on.” He gave a slight smile at Peter.

The kid was basically unresponsive though. Tony could tell he was trying to focus through the pain, the shallow breaths and twitchy hands. He leaned back, looking at the city from the rooftop they now occupied.

“Mr. Stark…” Tony glanced back at Peter, his eyes widening. “No, no. It’s Tony.”

Peter looked up at him through glassy eyes. “Why’d… why’d you do this?” He gritted his teeth, trying to stay conscious.

Tony Stark took a breath, biding his time as pieced together an answer. He sat down completely, criss-cross, and replied, “Because sometimes you have to steal from the world when it never gives to you.”

Peter stared him down. “That’s stupid,” he whispered.

Tony laughed. “It must be, to you,” he said. “But you wouldn’t understand.”

Peter grunted, and Tony realized that he was trying to sit up again. He pressed his hands against his shoulders, pulling him down. Peter gave a hiss of pain and too late Tony realized he hurt him worse.

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

Peter gave him a look, then shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You say that… after you beat me.”

Tony shrugged. They were silent for a few moments. To be honest, the super villain felt a bit of guilt. This Spider-Man, he was just a kid…

“My parents are dead.”

Tony looked at him, snapping out of his thoughts. “Oh?”

Peter gave a slight nod, beginning to slump down. A trickle of blood dripped down forehead. “So is… so is my uncle.”

“My parents are dead too, kid,” Tony said.

“Is that why you chose to become a villain?”

“Kinda.”

“Ex… plain?”

“I’m not telling you my life story, kiddo.” Tony looked at him, alarmed when he realized Peter was close to lose consciousness.

Peter was laying down completely, one eye desperately trying to focus on Tony. “The world… wasn’t against you, Tony.”

“How do you know that?” Tony challenged, trying not to sound too aggressive.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but then his eyes began to flutter. Tony watched as he began to slip into unconsciousness. Peter twitched as he tried to keep his mouth open.

He could barely hear Peter murmur, “I wasn’t against you.”

Peter Parker’s body relaxed as he passed out, now oblivious to the tears in his self-made suit and the blood and bruises and scrapes running across his body. Tony gave a grimace, then stood up.

“Oh, what the hell,” he muttered. 

He scooped up Peter, allowing his suit to entirely encase his body once more. He couldn’t let the kid die. The city needed him, and, well, he may have grown on Tony after many months of mini battles and quirky remarks. He regretted that it had to come to this. One of the biggest heists Tony had been a part of, and Peter thought he could take down the supervillain. 

Oh well. He’d cure the kid, maybe sneak him anonymously into the hospital and whip up a crazy story about his injuries, or maybe he’d heal Peter himself and find out where he lives. Or maybe…

Tony shook his head. He was not keeping the kid. With a slight smile at himself, he rose up off the building, towards one of the hideouts.

Peter had a lot of promise, a lot of potential. And Tony would help him live up to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction in like two years so heh congrats to me


End file.
